


Роскошь

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, no logic, one-string-kuro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Т9-14: «Уильям|(/)Себастьян. Арка про цирк. Наблюдать за спящим демоном. "Говоришь, скорее роскошь, чем необходимость?" NH!»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роскошь

**Author's Note:**

> Это старый и никому не нужный фик, который нет смысла исправлять и который перенесен сюда только потому, что старая площадка была удалена. По первой же просьбе автор готов снести его и отсюда тоже (в какое-нибудь более подходящее для старых черновиков место).

Уильям окончательно понял, что выспаться не удастся, когда сверху донесся странный раздражающий звук — не то тихий стон, не то невнятное бормотание. Окаменев от омерзения, Уилл недоверчиво прислушался, потом, дождавшись повторения звука, шарахнул секатором по верхней полке, только в последний момент сдержавшись, чтобы не пробить ее насквозь вместе с тем, кто ее занимал, и рявкнул:

— Потише там!

К его удивлению, не последовало ни ответа (издевательского, разумеется, другого он не ждал), ни, увы, молчания. Через пару секунд звуки раздались снова, еще громче.

Ругаясь про себя, Уильям сел, нашарил очки и слез с кровати. Решительно развернулся лицом к демону, чтобы высказать всё, что о нём думает. И замер, поднявшись на цыпочки.

Демон еще раз коротко всхлипнул, чуть дернув головой, скрытая белой перчаткой лапа вцепилась в простыню. Уильям задумчиво поправил очки, разглядывая его искаженное отчаянием лицо с плотно закрытыми, только вздрагивающими веками. За свою долгую шинигамскую жизнь ему случалось слышать и утверждения, что демоны никогда не спят, и уверения в обратном. Но впервые он смог увидеть, _как_ они спят.

Еще немного — чтобы накопить решимости — полюбовавшись нечистью, не способной вырваться из собственного кошмара, Уилл без лишних предупреждений занес секатор и коротким выверенным движением несильно ткнул демона в шею.

Привычная картина брызнувшей крови, разве что в значительно меньшем масштабе. Привычно промелькнул ворох несвязных картин чужой киноленты, непрошеных, так что Уилл резко остановил их, оборвав и для Себастьяна затянувшееся мгновение, когда он, должно быть, заново переживал обрывки недосмотренного кошмара и не думал, что еще проснется.

Время возобновило свой ход. Демон резко раскрыл глаза и, тяжело дыша, уставился на соседа по палатке, который, стряхнув кровь с косы, бесстрастным голосом произнес:

— Ты кричал во сне, демон.

Себастьян растерянно потянулся рукой к окровавленной шее, потом усмехнулся и полез в карман за носовым платком.

— Разбудить меня менее радикальным способом принципы жнеца не позволяли?

Уильям пожал плечами и отвернулся, собираясь снова лечь.

— Извините, милостивый государь, постараюсь больше не беспокоить! — похоже, демон уже пришел в себя — во всяком случае, голос у него больше не дрожал. К сожалению.

— Уж пожалуйста, — сухо ответил Уильям. И все-таки добавил: — Скорее роскошь, чем необходимость, говоришь?

— Роскошь, — подтвердил Себастьян мрачно. — Когда раз в сто лет снится не кошмар — разумеется, это роскошь.

— Да, сюжеты у твоих снов довольно мерзкие, — согласился Уильям.

После небольшой паузы демон сказал:

— Ваша раса вызывает у меня все больше отвращения своим непомерным любопытством. Ладно, вы суете нос в реальную жизнь людей, но сны демонов вам зачем сдались?

— Низачем они мне не сдались! — раздраженно ответил Уилл. — Если бы я ударил тебя достаточно сильно, чтобы самому выбирать, что видеть, мне пришлось бы отчекрыжить тебе голову. Или проткнуть сердце. Ты сам выплеснул на меня свои мерзкие сны про своих мерзких мальчиков, какие только мерзкому демону могли присниться.

— Это был ночной кошмар, — сквозь зубы сказал Себастьян. — Для меня это не менее мерзко. И крайне не советую тебе еще когда-либо упоминать о нём. А сейчас заткнись наконец и ложись спать.

— Если позволите, — попытавшись вложить в свой голос хоть немного ехидства, сказал Уилл и вытянулся на своей кровати. Но только он попытался расслабиться, как с верхней полки свесилась демонская рожа:

— И всё же спасибо, что разбудил.

— Изыди! — простонал Уилл и отвернулся к стене.


End file.
